vornairfandomcom-20200214-history
Formation of The Kingdom of Vornair
After the War After the War of Many Banners ended in 696 of the Fourth Age, many Clans focused on rebuilding their lands and communities. The 20 year war had caused high tolls in both population and resources. However, Clans still kept contact with their newly made allies - many started establishing trade and marriages with Clans that were considered foes before the war. In 697 leaders of the largest Clans the future Great Clans got together to discuss about the future of their lands. They came into a conclusion that to uphold bonds and strength witnessed in the war as well as prosperity and safety of the future, the Clans would need to band together to create a Kingdom. They voted the highest rulers, the King & Queen, to be Beinir & Jordyn of Clan Rhyne for they were the ones who united the Clans against their common enemy in the first place. Many plans and treaties were made and finally in the Summer of 698 Beinir and Jordyn Rhyne were declared as the first King and Queen of the Kingdom of Vornair. The First Crowning The First Crowning was an event in the Summer of 698 where the leaders of Clan Rhyne, Beinir Rhyne from Clan Haert and Jordyn Rhyne, were declared the first King & Queen of the Kingdom of Vornair. Ironically no crown was present in the event or ever since for, according to Jordyn, Beinir had said: "No crowns. A ruler does not need one to prove themself - the people are the judge of them. Besides, no one would notice mine whenever you stood by me." Instead he would wear his black heirloom armor and furs as a formal wear while Jordyn did the same with the traditional dress of her Clan. The First Crowning - story In the evening of the year's sixth new moon a bonfire was set alight beside the steps in front of High Revburgh Kitidel's main gates. For the past few days representatives from various Clans had left items on the lowest steps of the Kitidel as gifts for the future royal couple - pelts from Erzhalden, sea shells from The High Seas... Inns around the city were packed full of visitors and a temporary tent camp was set up outside the city - everyone was waiting to see the crowning on the next day. Early in the chilly yet clear morning, before the sunrise, Beinir and Jordyn paid their respects at memorial of the war with their children. Already then people were gathering by the steps even though the ceremony wouldn't start in several hours. By the time Kitidel's bells boomed eleven times the streets and balconies by the gates were full of people from all tribes of the land. The bonfire roared by the steps reserved for the ceremony. When the gates of Kitidel finally opened the crowd started cheering loudly. From the gates came a formation with the ceremonial master in front, then leaders of the Great Clans, members of Clan Rhyne and finally Beinir and Jordyn Rhyne themselves hand in hand. The ceremonial master Myrrun Maad and the pair continued down the steps while the rest settled at the top. The couple saluted the crowd with a gesture and then both of them kneeled above the steps bearing gifts. Myrrun raised his hand silencing the crowds and spoke. "Together we, the united people of the Clans, are gathered to witness the birth of a Kingdom and its King and Queen. Bear witness my brothers and sisters for today marks the beginning of Vornair. Let the ceremony commence!" He then walked to the bonfire, lighted a torch and then walked back passing it to the couple. Both of them held it with one hand keeping it before them. Myrrun spoke again. "I pass you the fire within our souls. What will you do with it?" "I care for it, feed it and see that it never fades,” the kneeling man answered with a loud and clear voice. “I see that it flutters with the might of its ancestors,” spoke the woman looking proud and dignified. The ceremonial master seemed happy with the answers. He walked once around the two and then took out a horn instrument placing it before them. "I pass you the air within our lungs. What will you do with it?" Myrrun uttered. "I let it fill the skies with the strength of a million souls" Beinir said with certainty. “I make sure it's heard, listen to its advice and never silence it,” answered Jordyn. This time the master walked twice around and pulled out a chunk of iron ore from the pouch on his belt. "I pass you the land on which we reside. What will you do with it?" he asked. "I protect it until the day I die, on it was I born and in it shall I finally rest," the man said. “I see that it flourishes with magnitude for years to come,” she responded. Finally Myrrun presented a goblet and filled it with water after having made three laps. He drank from it and then offered it to Beinir. "I pass you the water that flows in our veins. What will you do with it?" he asked for the fourth time. "I shall share this drink with you for no longer are you alone,” Beinir replied and took the goblet. The man drank and then passed the chalice to his wife. “I shall drink from it to let the people’s strength guide me on this path,” Jordyn declared and finished the drink. She then laid the goblet on the steps. The torch was still burning in their hands. Myrrun Maad walked four more times around them and then turned facing the crowd, laying his hands on the couple’s shoulders. "The Clans have heard you and stand before us. Tell me united Clans, do you accept this man and woman, your brother and sister, as your King and Queen?!" Until this moment the crowd had been holding its breath to hear every spoken word. Therefore the loud cheering and clapping that emerged was absolutely stunning. After a while of this Myrrun raised his right hand and eventually people hushed each other until it was quiet again. Then he spoke the final words: "With the people as my witness, from this day forth I declare the beginning of Kingdom of Vornair! Rise Beinir and Jordyn of Clan Rhyne, the First King and Queen!" The King and Queen rose and after long ovations the King held a speech that came to be known as The Speech of Unity. From this speech came the Kingdom's motto "From many, now one!" Beinir Rhyne talked about the rebuilding of the lands, working for common goals and deepening ties as one. Celebrations begun immediately after and lasted long into the next morning. First Orders In the next day the royal couple gave their first official orders. Firstly they established a council of the Great Clans which later came to be called “Dukes (or Duchies) of the Round Table”. This meant that every large decision of the Kingdom was made with approval of the Great Clans. The Great Clans of the Duchies had been selected earlier from amongst the largest Clans based on their size, popularity, skills in leadership and efforts in the war. They declared a High Council to be created to advise them in all matters of the Kingdom and their personal lands. These Councilors would be experts of their field from all around Vornair. Originally missing some of the current positions, such as High Ravencaller and Grand Admiral, the High Council eventually grew into what it is known today. (Myrrun Maad was soon appointed as the first Vorsir to figure out the Clans’ scattered cultures and do research.) Thirdly the pair ordered to put together a book of law to guide the Clans into a new path of prosperity and unity. The book came to be known as the Great Vornic Charter - while being a cornerstone of Vornic collaboration and justice system, it also gave the Clans a fairly free reign over its implementation considering their traditional local laws and practical procedures. The Great Charter is still being revised to keep it topical with the development of the Kingdom.